Recuerdame Por Siempre
by M-Manakel-K
Summary: Por que a veces en que no es suficiente decir que uno ha cambiado, por que hay veces en que de verdad has estado equivocado y por que hay veces en que han gravado con fuego a ésa persona en tu Ser.


**Recuérdame Por Siempre**

por Manakel.

Se encontraba más preocupada que en toda su vida.

Sabía que no había que alarmarse, ellos ya estaban por llegar.

Quería correr para poder alcanzarlos.

Esos _bakas, _se habían ido para no hacerla preocupar, pero por su actual estado, no les había funcionado mucho.

Odiaba tener las manos sudorosas, pero no lograría mucho secándolas, las volvería a mojar.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente 2 minutos y todavía no lograba serenarse.

Miró a su compañero, éste se encontraba de lo más relajado, mientras pintaba quizás que cosa en su cuaderno, - _Maldito cómplice_ -.

Observó el cielo, - _De acuerdo… no saco nada estando aquí sin hacer nada _– Miró a su alrededor, - _Podría armar una carpa _– Definitivamente eso ocuparía un poco mas de 20 minutos y así lograría pensar en otra cosa, - _además… lo más probable es que lleguen heridos, de seguro a Naruto le ha entrado la furia y se han dado de golpes _– Su compañero nunca tendría solución… varias veces lo han llenado de golpes por su "exaltada" actitud.

Se puso de pié, bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero y se dirigió hasta el gran bolso que llevaban. Comenzó a sacar todas las cosas de su interior, hasta que vio la bendita carpa. Usualmente no llevaba una, pero dada la circunstancia, supuso que esta vez sería necesaria.

Sacó el manual y el armazón, mientras se disponía a comenzar a ensamblar.

Miró al cielo, ya debía ser medio día, y estos _bakas _todavía no se les ocurría llegar. Vio a su costado, la dichosa carpa, - _No ha quedado nada mal _– Abrió el cierre y miró adentro, - _No, no ha quedado para nada mal, hasta parece de esas de exhibición que tienen en las tiendas _-.

Fijó su mirada al frente cuando perdida en sus pensamientos, comenzó a recordar…

...

_Sakura – Llamó la mayor – Se que recuerdas los últimos acontecimientos respecto al ex miembro del equipo 7 – Miró a su alumna – Y como habrás notado, no he podido hacer nada para poder detener a Naruto, por lo que, espero puedas entender mi posici__ón en este momento –_

_Comprendo Tsudane-sama – afirmó su pupila – Pero, tan solo tengo una pregunta – Tsudane dio la palabra – ¿Supongo que no ha dejado a ese necio largarse solo verdad?-._

_Por quien me tomas Sakura, no soy Jiraiya – Respondió algo sentida – Lo he dejado ir, Sólo si va junto con Kakashi, confío en que el podrá mantener la cabeza fría, cuando se topen con ellos – Aseguró la rubia, quien notó la relajación de la menor, - Pero no te he mandado a llamar para informarte de esa situación – Hizo una pausa – Necesito que vayas a la frontera del norte y esperes a ése grupito y te encargues de que ninguno se vaya a matar en el camino, creo que Kakashi ya ha tenido suficiente con esos dos – Compadeció al sensei. – Verdaderamente, no podría imaginar como deben estar ahora, si cuando niños vivían peleando, ahora deben estar intentando matarse – Dijo mientras tocaba su cabeza, como si sintiera los gritos, - En fin… Mañana a las 7:00 horas parten hacia la frontera, tu compañero será Sai, por motivos obvios, ¿alguna duda?- _

_Si sensei, ¿ha que hora aproximadamente llegarán al encuentro? y ¿Cuándo hay que estar de regreso en la aldea? – Preguntó la pelirosa._

_La hora aproximada en la que deberían llegar a su encuentro será a las 14:00 horas y determina tu la duración del regreso, no quiero que destruyan mi aldea – Sentenció Tsudane, dándole a entender que tendrían que tomarse un tiempo para que las tensiones desaparecieran y no hicieran destrozos en Konoha._

_..._

Suspiró, con Sai ya habían almorzado y lo más probable es que ya llevaran una hora y media de retraso…

Se dirigía hacia el río que estaba al lado del sitio en donde esperaban, cuando sintió a lo lejos seis pequeños rastros de chacra, - _Seguramente son ellos _– Se dijo mentalmente.

¿Cuanto falta? – Preguntó uno

Media hora quizás, a este ritmo no podemos pedir más – Dijo burlona la componente femenina del grupo.

¡Callate! – Gritaron otros dos.

Kakashi-sensei podríamos subir el ritmo, total, ya falta poco y puedo aguantar – dijo intentando dar una sonrisa convincente que respaldara su recomendación, pero el moretón que tenia en la mejilla hacia que la mueca se deformara a una expresión nada agradable.

Hmp – apoyó otro del grupo.

Quizás sea necesario apurar el paso… Hay alguien esperándonos que seguramente querrá darte el tiro de gracia Naruto – río el mayor.

Creo que será mejor desviarnos por el bien de la misión a la aldea más cercana – refutó solemnemente.

La aldea más cercana está a 30 kilómetros hacia el oeste, tal desvió solo haría que nos demorásemos innecesariamente – dijo uno con una espada gigante.

El sushi tiene razón –

Es verdad, no intentes demorar más el reencuentro Naruto, solo lograrás que su furia aumente, con los años he aprendido de que si la has jodido… es mejor que todo sea rápido – _además… a mi también me va a llegar _– se lamentó internamente el peligris.

¿Qué tan terrible puede llegar a ser? – susurró el albino a su compañero pelinaranjo.

No sabría realmente, pero me han dicho que su fuerza es famosa por el mundo Ninja – susurró en respuesta.

¡No es nada gracioso! No se burlen de mi dolor – lloró sobre actuadamente el rubio.

Y así siguieron caminando, mientras el rubio seguía lamentándose de lo fuerte que le iban a pegar en cuanto llegaran al encuentro de su _cariñosa_ compañera de equipo.

...

Ya estaban llegando… ¡Al fin! Naruto y su sensei de pacotilla, iban a enterarse de que pasa cuando dejan de lado a Sakura Haruno, ¡si señor!

Y pobre del alma al que le vea un solo golpe… ¡por que le regalaré cinco más oscuros!

...

Por favor Kami-sama, ten piedad de mi pobre alma – lloró con más frenesí al sentir el aura oscura de su compañera que ya era visible frente a ellos.

Ten piedad de la mia también Kami-sama – se unió el mayor del grupo.

¿No creen que sería mejor si nosotros nos alejamos un poco?, si es verdad todo lo que han llorado… el reencuentro será… Grande – simuló con las manos una gran explosión.

Yo voto por eso – le siguió el pelinaranja.

Si creo que es lo más sensato que has dicho sushi, corrámonos rápido – dijo mientras corría detrás de un árbol.

...

La escena era por lo bajo… Épica.

En el centro y directamente frente a ella, se podía ver a un Naruto junto con Kakashi de rodillas e implorando por su vida, detrás de unos árboles tres sujetos empujándose mutuamente, mientras que se quejaban de la poca vista que tenían de lo que alegaban sería "una masacre" en donde solo se veían los ojos de cada uno y un poco más atrás a un molesto pelinegro apoyado _disimuladamente_ en otro árbol.

Después de tener la perspectiva completa, sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano. Al parecer Naruto y Kakashi se habían dado de nadie los protegía y optaron por morir dignamente.

H…Hola Sakura-chan – dijo el rubio sudando notoriamente.

Sakura, tanto tiempo sin verte, creo que hasta estas más linda – dijo su maestro mientras tocaba su mano.

Sakura miró a su maestro y luego poso su inquisidora mirada en su compañero. Éste no aguantó la presión y rompió en gritos de disculpas.

¡Lo siento Sakura-chan!, de veras, tu sabes que suelo ser bastante impulsivo, ¡pero te lo juro! Jamás pensé en la situación hasta que ya había salido de la aldea, Sé que te molesta mucho mi impulsividad, pero estábamos hablando del Teme, tenia que pillarlo de lo contrario se habría ido nuevamente y quizás hasta cuando lo íbamos a encontrar nuevamente, de veras, no es que te menos precie, ni mucho menos, pero ya sabes como soy, luego Kakashi-sensei logró verme correr entre toda la aldea, y me acompañó, no es como que yo solamente le haya dicho a el, de veras, ¿cierto Kakashi-sensei?

Cierto, cierto, yo solamente lo vi correr y me llamó la atención así que simplemente lo seguí y como buen sensei que soy, lo acompañé en su viaje para que no cometiera imprudencias – finalizó con una sonrisa bajo la máscara.

De veras Sakura-chan, tu sabes que no lo habría hecho de alguna forma como para que te preocuparas ¡de veras! – miró a la chica y vio que no hubo cambio en su cara, así que recurrió al elogio – A… Además tu sabes que yo te quiero muuuuucho, y que nunca haría concientemente algo que pudiera molestarte, ¿cierto? – nuevamente no hubo cambio en la cara de la muchacha, así que como último recurso, se tiró al piso y utilizó el arma de los cobardes – ¡Piedad Sakura-chan! Te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer en todos los años que me quedan de vida, de veras.

Luego de un silencio tétrico en donde todos se encontraban expectantes a la reacción de la chica, esta tan solo tomó a Naruto de los brazos, lo paró y sacudió el polvo que tenía en la chaqueta, para luego apreciar lo casi deformada cara que tenía el joven y responder…

No te voy a golpear, si es eso lo que esperas Naruto – sentenció con una voz indiferente, y con paso firme, dirigió su caminar hacia la entrada de la carpa que había construido.

Continuará.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**: Los personajes utilizados del manga Naruto son usados para simples fines ilustrativos.

:D

Review?


End file.
